Park of Amusement
by Jolt11
Summary: It's Ruby's Birthday and the dexholders are taking him to an amusement park!   This is only part one. Decide if I should continue. Rated T to be safe. CONTAINS: my OC.


This is a story did for Ruby's Birthday! It's on dA too :) Please read and review ;)

I don't own Pokemon Special!

Rere is my Oc. I'm the same Jolt11 from dA!

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>New Bark Town. Gold's House. 5:00 a.m.<strong>

Rere walked quietly down the upstairs hall. She stopped at Gold's room. She slowly turned the doorknob not to make a sound. Then she quickly flung the door open. "You up, yet, Pokekid?" She asked smirking. Gold sat on his bed packing his sling back pack.

"Yep. Are you ready for operation _Early Bird_?" Gold asked smirking.

Rere patted her sling bag and smiled. "Totally." They left his room and went into the hall. Rere made silent hand gestures to Gold.

"What?" Gold whispered. Rere face palmed.

"You wake up the guys and I'll wake the girls." Rere impatiently whispered back. Gold gave her a thumbs up and crept over to the room where the guys were sleeping in. Rere sneaked to the room where the girls were sleeping in. Gold and Rere slowly reached for the doorknob and began to turn it... _Locked_.

"Figures as much..." Rere breathed with a smirk on her face. She heard a muffled _"Dang it."_ down the hall from Gold. Rere knelt down and and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair. She put it in the keyhole and expertly turned until she heard a distinct click. Hanging out with Blue sure is an educational experience. She slowly opened the door.

On the other end of the hall Gold was having the same luck, although he **did** have the spare key. "Heh heh." Gold snickered. He pushed the door open.

Rere and Gold checked their Pokegear clocks. _5:04...5:05_. They each pulled an air horn from their bags. They pushed the button unleashing a loud wake up call. They dropped the air horns and ran to the stairs. When they met at the top of the stairs they high fived. Rere slid down the left banister and Gold went down the right. They hit the downstairs floor and dashed off to the kitchen. They stopped at the door and entered trying to act as though nothing was wrong.

"Good morning, Mom!" Gold said smirking.

"Mornin' Mrs. Gold." Rere said. They said down at the huge table. Gold poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning you two." Gold's mom said. She turned around to flip some pancakes. "Did you wake the rest of your friends, sweetie?" She said to Gold. He almost choked on his juice.

"We got that covered." Rere said smirking.

"Well then, breakfast is ready!" She said putting several platters on the table. Within a few minutes the rest of the dexholders were down stairs and starting to eat, after a few glares, chewing outs, and Gold's head getting slapped a few times, of course.

"I don't see why we had to get up so early..." Crystal said as she ate her eggs. Gold was about to say something when Rere's Pokegear Alarm went off. Gold gulped down the rest of his juice quickly.

"Ah!" We got to leave! Now!" Rere said quickly standing up grabbing her bag off her chair.

"What are you talking about? It's only 5:20..." Yellow said confused.

"And you and Gold haven't eaten anything." Blue said pointing her fork at them.

"Not hungry." Rere and Gold both said quickly.

"We have to go now!" Gold yelled heading for the door with Rere following right behind him. Everyone groaned and started to get up.

"I don't see why we have to leave right in the middle of breakfast!" Ruby said annoyed.

"Well, thay are payin' fer the whole day jus' fer yer birthday." Sapphire said scooting in her chair.

"Let's go!" Gold called from outside. "Our ride's here!"

"Oh, they arranged transportation?" Platinum said clapping her hands together. She imagined a huge, long, black limousine. She walked quite fast to see their "ride".

"Ah! Platinum! Wait up!" Pearl said hastily. " Come on Dia, hurry up!" He yelled at his friend still eating his double stack of pancakes.

"Okay." He said slowly getting out of his seat while still eating. Pearl crossed his arms and tapped his foot. The rest of the dexholders had left the room.

"Dia! No I mean Diamond! Hurry! They'll leave without us!" He yelled throwing his arms in the air. They (meaning Pearl quickly and Dia very slowly) made their way outside Gold's huge house.

"This... is our ride...?" Platinum said looking slight confused.

"All right! Everyone on the bus!" Gold said standing next to the bus door. The dexholders climbed aboard the bus. Gold waited for Crystal and followed her on. Rere waited for Silver.

"A bus?" He said skeptically.

"Yep." She said with a smile. She pushed him on the bus from behind. "Hi, Fred." She said cheerily to the bus driver.

"Rere." The bus driver drawled not exactly pleased. Rere pushed Silver to the last unoccupied bench and sat down beside him.

Rere buckled her seat belt. "Seat belt." She said to Silver while taking hold of the seat in front of her. After she said that the bus driver hit the gas skidding out of Gold's driveway. Most of the dexholders, excuding Rere and Gold, fell out of their seat. Silver fell onto Rere. And Crystal, who Gold conveniently (or "accidentally" as he would put it) forgot to tell to buckle up, fell right into his lap.

"Sorry." Silver said straightening himself trying to hide his smile.

"Sure, sure." Rere said smirking.

"Ow!" Gold yelped after Crystal had slapped him. He rubbed his cheek as she turned away crossing her arms.

...

**Bulbasaur's Hideout Amusement Park. 6:45a.m.**

The bus came to an abrupt halt at the front gates throwing a few of the dexholders out of their seats again. The dexholders got off a little unnerved and shaken.

"Cya, Fred." Rere said getting off the bus. Fred gave her slight nod before taking off.

"Gold! Rere!" An angry dexholder yelled. Rere and Gold both cringed at their names. Green walked up to them (he apparently was the angry dexholder)."The park doesn't open until nine!"

"Yeah, just chill. We need to get in line early." Gold said leaning against his pool cue. As Gold spoke several buses drove up full of eager kids, teens, and adults. "See?" He said with a smirk.

...

**Bulbasaur's Hideout Amusement Park. 9:00 a.m.**

"Finally! I couldn't stand waitin' any longa!" Sapphire said as they ran through the ticket gate.

"Yeah! Who's up for the Dragonite Flight?" Emerald said excited.

"It's _my_ birthday!" Ruby said putting his hands on his hips. "Don't I get to pick the first ride?"

"Hey, everyone!" Rere announced to the group of dexhholders. "We'll all meet up at the Munchlax Snacks restaurant at noon." Everyone nodded and paired off in several groups. To have their various adventures, but that's another story...

...

**Munchlax Snacks. 12:00 p.m.**

The dexholders had finished eating and were chatting. "Well, are we ready to go back to the rides?" Ruby asked a little anxiously.

"Why? Everyone's still talking." Rere said tilting her head smirking. Ruby glared at her.

"I-I'm gonna go then-" Ruby said abruptly standing up.

"Sit down." Rere said pulling back into his chair. She made a signal to the waiter. He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back out carrying out a cake and the rest of the wait staff. The entire restaurant started singing. The waiter set the cake in front of Ruby. Ruby leaned forward and blew out the candles. "Happy Birthday, Ruby!" The table cheered.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :D Reviews are welcomed :)<p>

Should I continue this story and tell you what happened in between this story?

**BTW Rere is my Oc check out my profile to for a link to her bio!**

~Jolt11


End file.
